The Desk of ZombieSlayer23: Ezra Bridger becomes a sith lord?
The Desk of ZombieSlayer23 Ezra Bridger becomes a Sith lord? ZombieSlayer23: Hey guys, it’s me! I am back for another Desk Of ZombieSlayer23! And today, we will be discussing Ezra Bridger from Star Wars Rebels, and if he becomes a sith or not. Ezra Bridger is the main character in a show called Star Wars Rebels. Star Wars Rebels is an animated show on Disney XD, and it takes place between Star Wars Episodes 3 and 4! Ezra Bridger was a lonely kid who was alone, his parents were killed. The Ghost Crew came and got him, and now The Ghost Crew are considered Ezra’s family. One of The Ghost Crew members, Kanan Jarrus, is the last Jedi alive, and he trained Ezra to become a Jedi. Star Wars Rebels has finished their second season, and starting their third. Ezra right now is a Jedi, but his lightsaber was destroyed by Darth Vader. So Ezra ain’t have a weapon besides the force. It was announced Ezra will have a green lightsaber in the third season, and that will be cool! So, to the point. Ezra so far has shown 2 things that COULD make him a sith! In the episode Gathering Forces, The Grand Inquisitor attacks Ezra and Kanan. The Inquisitor made Kanan fall to the ground, and then looked at Ezra. This was the scene. The Grand Inquisitor: I will teach you the ways of the Dark Side. Ezra: You don’t have anything to teach me! The Grand Inquisitor: The force is too strong for you, orphan. Your friends will die. Ezra: No. The Grand Inquisitor: Your master will die. And everything you ever loved will fall. Ezra: NO! Ezra closed his eyes, and opened them. Kanan: Ezra No! Ezra forced a beast out of it’s hole, a beast that could be only forced by the sith. Ezra made the beast attack The Grand Inquisitor. That was the scene. Ezra would be a sith in that part because he forced the beast out of his hole, a thing only a sith could do. Another reason Ezra would be a sith is at the end of the Season Finale of Star Wars Rebels Season 2. In the season finale, Ezra was tricked by Darth Maul. He was tricked that getting a sith holocron would be the answer to all the questions. Ezra went to the holocron and grabbed it. He made a mistake. A voice said that he would learn the ways of the dark side, and Ezra soon realised it was a trap. Ezra ran to warn Kanan and Ahsoka, but was confronted by Darth Vader. Ezra’s lightsaber was sliced in half, and was about to kill him before Ahsoka came to save the day. The walls started to close, and Kanan and Ezra ran into the ship. They saw Ahsoka still fighting Vader, and called to her. Ahsoka was still fighting Vader, and eventually the doors closed. Ezra and Kanan flew away, and the place behind them exploded. After that, they landed with their crew, and it showed them with their family, talking and stuff. Ezra was in his room. He had the holocron. Ezra’s eyes were closed. It then showed him opening them, and his eyes were red, like sith. A sith could only open the holocron, and he opened it, and his eyes turned red. ONLY A SITH COULD! EZRA IS A SITH! 2 reasons to prove Ezra Bridger, the smart jedi apprentice, is going to turn into a sith, in my opinion! That would be just so epic if in the season finale of the 3rd season of Star Wars Rebels Ezra turned into a sith and fought Kanan. That would be epic. Thank you guys so much for reading this, I really like making these! Stay tuned for more in the future, bye!